ton_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ton's House
Ton's House is a home for the Whiskers Family, and apparently Benton controls it. It is located at 180 Kitty Street, in a city called CatTown. Burgerpants also located his RV next to it to start selling burgers to earn money. Appearance Outer The house was painted golden-yellowish, and has a firebrick colored roof. There is a yard at the left of the house, as well as a garage at the right of the house. It has two floors. Inner The rooms in the house mostly has white tiles, while the bathrooms has light-aqua-blue tiles instead. The walls are mostly painted light blue. The ceiling of the rooms are silver-white. Rooms Living Room The living room is leaded when gone through the main entrance has a Samsung brand Television. On the coffee table, there is some Xbox consoles on it as well as some important articles in the drawers. There are two couches and a sofa next to the television. Kitton usually plays his console games here. There is a picture frame of Newton next to the television as well. Kitchen The kitchen has 3 counters, and one of them was used to put the microwave. The stove and oven were the opposite to the counters. There is a medium-sized silver fridge next to the sink, which is leaned against the wall. Dining Room The Dining room is opposed to the kitchen. There's nothing much here, only a dining table with six chairs. Bedrooms Benton's Room Benton's room was located right in front of the staircase upstairs. His room contains his bed with a skull on his bed sheet, a shelf, a closet and a studying desk where his computer would be. His room seems to be the biggest. Kitton's Room Kitton's Room is right at the left of the entrance upstairs. Kitton's room is smaller than Benton's , having his closet, bed and his studying desk, where he keeps most of his consoles and homework. Kitton's room doesn't have a shelf. His bed sheet is patterned with red and black checker-style look. Newton's Room Newton's room is next to Kitton's room at the left, and his room is the same size as Kitton's as well. Newton's room has his mirror, a closet and his bed, having his bed sheet to have a fedora hat on it. Newton's room is also the only room to have a mirror. Bathrooms Bathroom 1 Bathroom 1 is located downstairs, where it is very small and only contains a shower, a sink and a toilet bowl, because it is much smaller than Bathroom 2. Bathroom 2 It is located upstairs, where it is twice bigger than Bathroom 1 by length. This bathroom has anything Bathroom 1 does, but now that it is bigger, it contains a bathtub as well. Balcony The Balcony doesn't contains anything, it has no walls and no one is able to jump over the fences there. It is still bigger than Bathroom 1 though. Yard Like the balcony, the yard doesn't contain anything but grass and fences surrounding it. Kitton and Newton plays outdoor games here. It can be entered using the right door in the Living room. The size of the yard is almost as same size as the living room by width. Garage A place where Benton usually parks his car. It is quite small to be honest, and can be entered using the left door of the living room. Category:Locations